Heaven
by Ae123
Summary: In the cold, comfortable city of Arendelle, everyone received their angel, their supposed soulmate, when they were ready. There were never any mistakes. So then why is it that Elsa's angel isn't quite..."You don't look like a boy." "So I've been told." Unrelated Elsanna, human-angel soulmate AU, lots of fluff.


**a.n. I've had this idea for a few days and it just wouldn't leave me alone. I don't own the characters in this story.**

* * *

For the town of Arendelle, every child's _gift_ was a unique and much-anticipated occurrence. Most came on the individual's sixteenth birthday, but some came later, on their eighteenth, or even on Christmas.

There was one incredibly large business tycoon of a company after which the town was named: Arendelle Corporations. Its owner, a kind man with straw-colored hair and a patient temperament, was currently trying to read the newspaper while his daughter, Elsa, nervously paced their living room with her arms wrapped around her torso.

A few things should be noted about Elsa Arendelle. First and foremost, she was more often than not at a nervous disposition, having been incredibly bookish and incredibly introverted from a young age. Secondly, she had been awaiting her gift for a while now. Her sixteenth had passed without much pomp and galore, and so had her seventeenth. It was currently Christmas of that year, and she was praying that it would finally make an appearance. On the surface, she appeared insouciant and uncaring towards the matter, but below her portrayed facade, she greatly anticipated the gift.

A few things should also be noted about the gift. It was not a material object, nor was it a superpower, but rather, an angel. Arendelle had been blessed with this miracle, of sorts, for its residents since before anybody could remember, and when one was "ready", they would meet their angel.

What made this so special was the fact that your angel normally turned out to be the person you'd fall in love with. They were supposed to be your soulmate, _the one._ At least, in most scenarios. And to Elsa, after having lost her mother years ago to sickness and listening to her father's fond recollections of when he first met her, his angel, on his seventeenth birthday, she desperately wanted to fall in love and meet her angel. She simply couldn't wait.

Which is why today, on December 25th, she had woken up earlier than usual and already begun pacing back and forth while her father calmly made himself some tea and began reading the newspaper.

"What if he doesn't come today?"

Adgar Arendelle sipped his tea and turned a page. "Then he'll probably come next year. On your birthday."

She bit her bottom lip, a worried expression on her face. "But, that's too late. No one in our family has had it so late..."

"Dear, don't worry about it, it'll be okay. There are also a few people who don't even get an angel, and that's perfectly alright."

Else looked crestfallen. "That...that just _can't_ be me...I've wanted my angel since basically forever..."

Adgar put his paper down, his expression gentle. "Look, I'm just telling you not to worry too much about it, alright? What ever happens always happens for the greater good."

The young blonde sighed and nodded, her worry acquiescing to let a smile shine on her face. "I...I understand. I guess I'll go and read or something in my room."

Adgar nodded, picking up the paper with a hearty smile. "Good! That's the spirit!"

As Elsa left, Mr. Arendelle turned to a framed photo of him and his deceased wife. He leaned forward, quietly whispering. "Idun, I know you can hear me, because of our connection. Make sure you send our little girl someone who'll love her a lot, someone who can take good care of her and cheer her up. But most importantly, someone who can teach her to grow as a person."

With that, Adgar nodded and leaned back in his seat, glancing towards the heavens and smiling before turning another page in his newspaper.

A small gust of wind blew through the living room, making him chuckle.

* * *

Unbeknownst to either of the Arendelles, Idun, sitting in her cloud away from the other angels, had been watching her daughter and husband intently during this exchange. As she stood up, racing into Caelum Paradisum (Paradise for short) where the angels resided, she couldn't help but jump with joy, and call out to her companions.

"My baby girl is READY!"

Some of the other angels grinned, knowing how long Idun had awaited this day, while others tilted their heads in confusion. Idun sighed, turning towards a large electronic screen and typing in her daughter's name while mumbling incoherently.

"Stupid protocol...ah! Okay. Summon the angel for...E-L-S-A...A-R-E-N...yes. Elsa Arendelle!"

With her dark hair flying, Idun hit the machine's large pink button with as much force as she could muster.

(It's quite a miracle that it didn't break.)

From three cloud layers above, a girl with fiery red hair yelped as she tumbled through the white fluff, landing face-first at Idun's feet.

The older angel's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Huh! I wasn't _quite_ expecting..."

After groaning slightly, the girl shot up to her feet and saluted, a warm smile and a face full of freckles greeting Idun.

"Anna at your service! Though I hope I don't have to fly very much, I was making myself a milkshake the other day and one of my wings sorta got caught in the blender, but it was a CHOCOLATE milkshake! God, those are so delicious. I just love earth food, you know? So many different flavors, and they're so colorful, too, unlike Paradise. Everything up here is white, and it's just so boring! I mean, look at these tunics we have to wear, they're so bland, I could do so much better if they just let me design one, and...oh, I'm rambling, aren't I..." The young angel blushed, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

Idun smiled her most kindred, motherly smile and ruffled Anna's fiery red hair. "Unexpected, but, I do think you're just what my darling child needs."

Anna's teal eyes lit up like a small puppy's. "OH! Oh. My. God. Does this mean I get to go down to earth, and meet my human? I've been waiting for this day since the CP Council told me I'd be a guardian, I was just so excited!"

The older angel smiled, nodding slowly. "You will. And, if it isn't too soon, today? Is that fine by you?"

Anna grinned, jumping up and down. "Yeah! And, is my human your son? Am I your son's angel, Mrs. Idun?!"

Idun shook her head knowingly, stifling her laugh. "Well...not my _son_ , dear. My daughter. Her name is Elsa."

Anna's head tilted in confusion, a curious smile on her face. "Did they make a mistake?"

Her eyes scanned the electronic screen, analyzing the data. "No...it says this was planned when my Elsa was born."

Anna shrugged her shoulders, her cheerful smile returning full force. "Well good, because I can't WAIT to meet her! My gosh, I'm so excited!"

With that, Anna leaped into the air and did a triple flip, laughing as she spun.

Idun reached out in worry. "Anna, your-"

The redhead squeaked as she tumbled onto the cloud, face-first once more.

The older angel sighed. "-wings."

Anna huffed and stood up, ceremoniously dusting herself off. "I'm okay!"

Idun shook her head, smiling fondly.

* * *

"Consider yourself lucky. She's cute and NOT dangerous. I got this girl who carries a frying pan."

Anna sighed, rolling her eyes at her closest friend, Eugene Fitzherbert, as she dug through her dresser for a decent set of clothes. "I wasn't complaining. I just wish I was notified in advance, you know? So I could pack and stuff."

Eugene snorted, laying back on his cloud and sipping his soda. _Or was that beer?_ "We're angels. We never need to pack. Besides, we may not even be staying long."

The redhead threw a shirt at his face. "How are you even an angel? We're supposed to look out for them, that's what a guardian angel does! It's our _job_! We are _not_ supposed to be planning when to come back. And, I intend to at least be friends with her."

"At least?"

Anna's cheeks began to heat up. "Yeah. At least be friends."

Eugene glanced at her and scratched at his beard. "Whatever. I'm going to teach my human how to steal. She seems like a goody-two-shoes. I think her name was Rapunzel? Something like that."

The girl stopped searching through her clothes and whirled around, her mouth agape. "You're the worst! Why the heck would you do something like that?"

His expression turned serious. "Actually, she hasn't left the house in years. Her dad was an angel, and he died in a car crash. He didn't come back to the angel realm either, which means he really is gone. Ever since, her mother hasn't really been the same, I don't think. Stealing, doing something that's more 'out there', that'll really get her and her mother to wake up and face the rest of the world."

Anna nodded. "I think Elsa's just really shy. Like, she doesn't really have that many friends, and she's kind of nerdy, always reading a book. I think it's adorable, actually..." she trailed off, a dazed smile on her face.

Eugene rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess your challenge will be to get her to open up, right? Maybe she doesn't have physical walls separating her from the rest of the world, but mental ones."

The redhead paused, nodding slowly. "Somehow, I think I can break through them. Maybe it's just a gut feeling, but I think I can do it!"

Eugene nodded, ruffling her hair. "I say you go for it, feisty pants."

* * *

"Elsa! Come down!"

Elsa groaned, pulling herself up off of her pillow and trekking down the steps. "Coming, sorry, I was sort of falling asleep..."

Her father shook his head, smiling softly. "Someone...very special will probably be here soon. You should dress up, maybe!"

 _Probably?_

The young blonde paused and tilted her head, her crystal blue eyes wide with curiosity. "It's Christmas. You don't normally have any work on Christmas, so it can't be a business associate. The only thing that could possibly...no way, it can't be my..." Elsa trailed off, her eyes full of hope.

Adgar nodded encouragingly, smiling. "Call it intuition. I have knack for things like this, I'm rarely wrong!"

His daughter's face lit up as she raced up the stairs and into her room, throwing on a warm sweater over her t-shirt and skinny jeans, beaming at the mirror as she brushed her hair and pulled it into its usual braid. Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled shyly, blushing and whispering to softly.

"Finally."

As if on cue, there was a feminine scream and a resounding crash in their front lawn. She heard her father open the door, making a slight noise of surprise, and some tidbits of muffled conversation. She was only barely able to make out her father's voice.

Brushing her hands over her clothes and straightening out imaginary wrinkles, Elsa smiled and stepped out of her room, nearly tripping down the stairs. Her father smiled brightly and stepped aside, gesturing to the figure in the doorway. When she reached the door, she gasped, one hand instinctively floating up to cover her gaping mouth while her other arm instinctively wrapped around her torso protectively.

 _She's..._

In front of her stood a girl who couldn't have been older than she was. She looked one or two years younger, anyway. With a bright smile of almost blinding white teeth and hair as red as a dark strawberry sunset with a brownish tint, she stood there, grinning and waving, a sort of nervous, anxious expression on her face. Behind her, two long, slender, white wings loosely rested beside two equally slender, yet toned shoulders. They nearly glowed in the snowy twilight morning the atmosphere almost always gave Arendelle during this time of year. The longer Elsa stared, the more the redhead's wings began to twitch, eventually fluttering and letting thousands of tiny snowflakes float gently to the ground.

 _...Beautiful? Breathtakingly gorgeous...?_

"Hi! My name is Anna! I'm your angel! Or, I mean, I want to be? Wait, no, that's stupid because I'm already here...ugh, never mind. That was dumb to start off with, I don't want to guilt you into this, sorry..." The redhead, Anna, gestured with her hands quickly as she spoke.

 _A girl_.

A voice inside of her mind was whispering to her venomously, prompting Elsa to run up the stairs in leaps and bounds and lock herself in her room. Shell-shocked, she followed its instructions and sprinted away from a reality she couldn't believe existed.

After nearly a lifetime of exclusion, she expected this to be one of the few matters of normalcy in her life. And now it wouldn't be.

* * *

It was unbelievable, the amount time Elsa spent with her face mashed into her pillow as she sobbed. Anna at least thought so, her shoulders drooping as she sat outside the Arendelle's house. _More like a mansion,_ she thought to herself. Every sob was made worse by the fact that she could feel it more than hear it, due to the connection every angel and human shared once they met.

If their little "encounter" even counted as a meeting.

Truthfully, Elsa's reaction had stung more that she had anticipated. She knew that it wasn't normal to get an angel of the same gender, but she didn't think that she'd be so adverse to the idea. The CP and angel community was open to it, and if the angels were, why weren't the humans?

Anna sighed and stood up, deciding to walk around town a bit to try and clear her mind. She had changed into what she had observed to be "normal clothing", which comprised of a skirt with leggings, black combat boots, and a green t-shirt and jacket. To compliment her colorful, new-found style, she had cut slits in the t-shirt and hoodie and pulled her wings through them. After all, it wasn't uncommon to find an angel walking around Arendelle.

A couple walking on the other side of the street glanced in her direction, their eyebrows both furrowing as one pointed indiscreetly at her.

It was uncommon, apparently, to find them without their human.

Anna gave them an awkward smile and shrugged, laughing nervously as she walked (albeit quicker than before) by them.

After a little while, Anna found herself strolling along what looked to be the streets of town, now a little beyond the open suburbs, though still very close by.

Arendelle as a town was quite homey. Anna had always dreamed of being in the big city, but she realized this was pleasant as well. The town had a soft yellow-orange glow around the streets (no matter what time of day it was) during winter, and the angel appreciated how it contrasted the now-darkening blue sky above the portly buildings.

Lost in admiring it, she didn't realize she had bumped into a couple until she found herself on the concrete and she heard a muffled "Hey!" from the other party.

Anna sat up and rubbed her already-sore wing. "Twice in one week, damn..."

"Who are you?"

A shrill and panicked voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked up to find a girl with short brown hair and a frying pan raised above her head and strike-ready, her stance defensive. Before she had the chance to react, the frying pan was gently tugged away from her by none other than Eugene, his smirk only growing.

"Hey Anna. I'm guessing it didn't really go so great?"

Anna got up and brushed herself off, huffing. "It went just _fine_ , thank you. What about you?"

The girl smiled in a forgiving way. "Well Flynn broke into my house and then everything sort of went downhill from there."

Eugene must've realized the same thing Anna had realized, because his expression morphed into one of panic as he quickly moved the frying pan away from the brunette.

"Wait, did you just call him _Flynn_?"

Anna snorted as the girl whirled around, her expression equally cautious and vicious. "What aren't you telling me?"

Eugene backed away slowly. "Nothing in particular?"

"Stop trying to run, _Eugene Fitzherbert." I always did have perfect timing,_ Anna thought to herself.

The aforementioned angel's eyes widened in fear. "Rapunzel, it's not what you think-"

"Oh, so you think it's okay to lie to someone you just met, about something as important as your _name_? What the hell, Eugene! What else haven't you been telling me?"

"Nothing, I promise that's all!"

Rapunzel pulled out her frying pan, causing Eugene to gape at the one in his hands. "I always carry extras, you dunce! Now, you better start running if you want to live, I'll even give you a head start!"

Eugene gaped and extended his wings, attempting to fly before Rapunzel aimed and scarcely missed. She got his wing though, causing him to fall.

"I thought you would give me a head start!"

Rapunzel nudged the fallen angel with her foot, her eyebrows furrowing. "Looks like you're not the only one who knows how to lie. My mother's going to freak when she finds out! Do you know how much trouble you've just caused with that stupid little white lie, anyway?"

Anna decided now was a good time to leave the arguing couple. She didn't miss, however, the inappropriate hand gesture Eugene sent her way as she was leaving, along with the glare. Anna simply waved and smiled, turning around.

She decided to have some sympathy after she heard the clang of the frying pan and Eugene's cry of pain.

In that relationship, Anna thought, Eugene was going to learn a lot more from Rapunzel than she was going to learn from him.

The temporary humor, however, did nothing to ease the growing sadness nestled into Anna's heart about her own apparent soulmate.

* * *

When Elsa had calmed down enough to straighten out her thoughts, she decided she could ignore her dilemma for now and focus on something more important, like her school work. She stared at the thick textbook in front of her intensely, squinting now and then as she jotted something down in a separate notebook. Whatever she was writing wasn't clear, though. It just looked like a bunch of random squiggles.

At least from where Anna sat outside perched precariously on the edge of a tree branch, desperately peering through the window with her cheek pressed up against the glass.

Groaning, she peeled herself away from the window panes and slouched against the trunk of the tree. It was beginning to get dark out and she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this up without catching hypothermia, falling, or bursting into tears.

Maybe she'd just do all of the above, and go back to Angel Realm. She'd tell them she'd failed and they'd give her some brand new, welcoming assignment. Or just demote her to some dumb, boring desk job where she'd have to write a lot and wouldn't be able to talk to anyone. The redhead winced. _Even that's looking swell compared to this._

As if feeling the bleakness of her thoughts, the lamp inside of Elsa's room shut off, and Anna couldn't see or hear anything more. She stared at the now dark-glass and her freckled reflection staring back at her. Her teal eyes were shining with tears she wouldn't let fall. Sniffling slightly, she rubbed at her eyes with her fist and steeled a determined look instead. _I can deal with this. I can get through this, and I can do it without quitting. Idunn trusts me with this, and so I've gotta just bite the bullet and try. At least try._ With that final thought, she let out a calming breath and nodded.

Sighing, she fluttered down from the tree as gracefully as she could with a wounded wing and strolled along their front lawn, getting lost in observing the millions of snowflakes around her. Giggling, she decided to make use of her time.

Roughly fifteen minutes later, her masterpiece was complete. A very ugly-looking snowman with a misshapen head and two buck teeth stood smiling back at her, the three small branches she had used for its hair waving in the wind. Anna patted down the sides of its midsection, leaning back and crossing her arms, a proud smile on her face.

"You should name him Olaf."

The voice was soft and feminine, low and sweet. Anna was so startled she leaped up a few feet and plunged face first into the snow on her way down. Picking herself up off of the ground, she brushed off the snow and whirled around, coming face to face with a blushing face and light blonde hair.

"You?"

It wasn't as accusing as it was curious. Elsa had taken a step back and wrapped her arms around her midsection, staring at the small patch of snow between their feet.

 _So. Freaking. Adorable._

Anna smiled gently and took a baby step forward, reaching out and lightly placing her hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"Hey."

The girl shivered, but made no move to break away. Inside, Anna's heart suddenly felt like it was pounding, and her mind was flooded with a feeling of uncertainty. _These must be her feelings._ Shaking her head, she stepped closer and shed her hoodie, pulling it over Elsa's head and letting her guide her arms through the sleeves herself.

The pounding slowed a little and there was a feeling of warmth blossoming in her chest. Elsa finally looked up at her, a shy, deliberate smile on her face, still looking slightly pained. Anna smiled lightly in response, waiting.

Clearing her throat softly, she began to speak. "I think I owe you an apology. I didn't want to upset you, but I think I have, because almost every moment, there's this feeling of heavy sadness, and that feeling isn't mine, and I don't understand where it's coming from, but I think it might be from you."

Anna tilted her head slowly, her lips forming an 'o'.

Taking a steadying breath, Elsa went on. "And it was dumb of me to act like I did and expect you to still be here later. Yet, here you are, and I feel so bad about that, and it's my fault you're out here in the cold-"

"It's not your fault." Anna cut her off, her expression serious. "I get that it's not exactly considered...normal, to have an angel-human relationship like ours. But, it's not actually uncommon, either, so, like..." Anna winced at how stupid she sounded. "I guess we'll just have to start with acceptance, how about that?"

Elsa nodded, an actual smile spreading out over her features. "That sounds attainable. And, I don't think I properly introduced myself earlier. Again, sorry about that. My name is Elsa Arendelle."

Anna laughed heartily. "Oh, believe me, I know."

Elsa giggled shyly in response, one perfectly arched eyebrow curving up. "You don't really look like a boy."

The angel struck a pose, relieved the other girl was comfortable enough to joke about the situation already. "So I've been told."

* * *

 **a.n. I was planning on making this a one-shot. Tell me if you want it to be longer, like a two-shot or three-shot. I'm only really going to continue this if you guys think it should be continued. So, tell me what you think in a review or a PM. Thanks!**


End file.
